


Your Escape

by PrettyPurplePea (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fucked Up Shit, Gen, Murder, child murder implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrettyPurplePea
Summary: He comes in through the doorway. Each step he takes I pray he doesn't see me in the shadows of the hallway, sneaking softly out the back way...No! He won't let him go! Captured him!Now he's a hostageLocked in the closetHe pleads! Begs us not to leave! Again and again and again and again!





	Your Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasaurus/gifts).



> 1651 words. For the people who have been here for at least a year- do you remember this? I wrote it a millennia ago, uploaded it but I deleted it. Well, I rewrote it and I'm uploading it in honour of Nik. Don't worry Nik, I'll actually write something you might be interested in soon for you.
> 
> Also listen to Your Escape by Famous Last Words before you read this and you might understand the 'emotional' impact better.

**“Go run away and get out of here.**

**Make no delays and go disappear.**

**And, Matthew, I'll swear it'll be okay!**

**Just as along you make your escape.**

**Don't be afraid of the world, go make your make and live another day,**

**Stay safe away!”**

"Go! Run!" Danny shouted at Matthew as two large, tattooed hands grabbed the small male, forcefully dragging him back around the corner of where they were running from.  
Matthews eyes widened with fear.

How could _he_ do such a thing?

_He_ tempted Jorel and Jordon into his house first. Next, _he_ hunted Dylan and Shady Jeff down before tearing Aron to shreds but worst of all, he got Asia and....  
Matthew felt like he was going to be sick.

No, he mustn't focus on what _he’d_ done.

He had to escape!

Matthew ran as quickly as he could, his legs screaming at to speed up.

Danny sacrificed _his_ life so he could escape- why would he do such a thing? He had loving parents, a beautiful wife and a sweet daughter, why would he throw it all away?  
Matthew had none of that, fuck, he could barely keep a girlfriend as it was!

His life wasn't as nearly as important as Danny's, so, why did he basically commit suicide for him?

It wasn’t even like Danny had a fair chance to fight _him_ off. _He_ was taller and defiantly brawnier then the small, lithe Danny. _He_ was physically stronger and certainly more agile, quicker witted and undoubtedly merciless, the exact opposite of Danny.

Danny had no chance against him.

Matthew stopped running in fear as a blood-curling scream was ripped out into the air, all hope of surviving leaving Matthew. He gulped, looking down at the floor, noticing dried blood had sunk deep into the wooden boards below him.

He whipped his head up- that would be him if he didn't find the exit-

Hey- that was an exit.

The back door.

Matthew slowly approached the door, unaware of the light footsteps steadily approaching him from behind.

**He comes in through the doorway.**

**Each step he takes I pray he doesn't see me in the shadows of the hallway,**

**Sneaking softly,**

**Out the back way...**

Matthew felt two large hands grab his sides with great force, a loud screech coming out of his throat as he tried to turn around and batter his assailant. The hands didn't let go- they just gripped _much_ harder.

Suddenly, a massive force struck the back of Matthew’s head, sending him tumbling to the floor.

What was that? A bottle? It couldn’t be, there was no blood. A crowbar? Of course not, the pain wasn’t that bad. A brick? No, he would have been knocked out by now-

A fist? Yes, and Matthew just realised there was more of that where he was going to go.

The assailant let go of his hips, relief flooding him before all of it melted away as he re-yanked Matthew’s legs. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear as his weak body was dragged with force out the room.

A spark of hope lighted deep inside of Matthew, an idea popping into his head. Matthew used all his strength to thrash around, using his legs to kick the man in the face.

The harsh grip was released from Matthews leg’s, a deep growl coming from the assailant.

This was his opportunity.

This was his opportunity to run.

Matthew forced his legs to stand up before sprinting off, heading towards the backdoor once again.

He was so close!

He was going to make it!

Yes! 

He would he free-

**No!**

**He won't let him go!**

**Captured him!**

A massive hand shaded his vision as it smashed itself down onto Matthew’s face, another hand grabbing him by the stomach. The assailant purposely pushed one of his large fingers directly down into Matthew’s eye, the rest of the curly-haired man’s body immediately shutting down.

Matthew tried screaming as loud as he could but he was instantly muffled by the bloodied sleeve of the other man.

**Now he's a hostage,**

**Locked in the closet.**

The other person started dragging Matthew backwards and Matthew, at some point, felt his legs smacking against a set of stairs.

Why were they going upstairs?

His body suddenly was dropped to cold, hard ground. Matthew’s shaking hands were seized and twisted behind his back, making him swirl inside with agony.

A zip tie was placed tightly around his wrists, way too tightly. His legs were then grasped and the process was repeated.

Matthew felt like a doll of some sort; being bent like he was a piece of plastic with no chance of fighting back.

He was then thrown against a wall back first, giving him a chance to look around with his one good eye.

**He pleads! Begs us not to leave!**

**Again and again and again and again!**

"I knew all of you would leave me one day," The deep voice was shaky and unstable, like the man himself. "I didn't want that to happen, I don't want to be abandoned again!" He slammed his clenched fist on the wall, turning his large back to Matthew. "I don't want to be left alone again, I don’t want it to be like when dad left..." The assailants voice drifted off, a sadness ringing throughout his tone. 

The man unexpectedly scoffed with disgust.

"I'm not letting that happen again." His voice was suddenly flooded with venom and hostility. "You can't leave if you are dead, can you?" He creepily turned his head to the side, his eyes staring through Matthew’s soul.

Those blue eyes would always haunt Matthew; it didn’t matter if _he_ was happy or not, nobody could deny the hatred that resided inside of them.

"George, plea-" Matthews hoarse voice tried to calm the mad man.

"No, no, NO!" George screamed at Matthew, making the smaller man flinch. "I'm not taking any of your petty excuses! They told me you would all leave more for dead!" George snarled at Matthew, baring his oddly sharp teeth.

"Who? Who said that!" Tears started swelling inside of Matthew’s eyes, the fear weighing down the poor-man’s heart.

George paused for a second, finally breaking eye contact with Matthew. His eyes drifted towards a small body in the corner of the room.

"She did..." He almost said in a whisper. "She told me."

Silence commenced after that, George turning all of his attention back to him.

Matthew eventually broke the eye contact and looked around the room, still knowing George was glaring at him.

This was George's house- it was a right state. The walls were imbedded with dirt and the carpet hadn't being vacuumed in months.

Oh, and there was a weird, red lump on the floor, it reminded him of-

Danny.

Shock punched Matthew deep in the stomach, a wave of sickness making its way up his throat.

"Why?” He couldn’t believe it. “WHY!" He started struggling, trying to get out of his tight restraints, red marks quickly finding their way pressed into Matthew’s skin.

"shUT THE FUCK UP!" George slammed his fist on the wall again, making Matthew shut his mouth as vibrations were sent flying throughout the house.

George's eyes burned with rage. Those eyes, that fury didn’t even make George look like George, in fact, Matthew barely recognised him as it was.

His George stayed generally-shaved and clean.

His George didn't have massive bags under his eyes.

His George didn't have bruises and dried blood splattered across his body.

His George wasn't a menace.

George took a breath before speaking.

**He said,**

_**"Who do you think you are** _

_**Trying to leave me?"** _

George sung as he walked over to Danny's body, pulling out old axe from the small man’s shattered skull.

_**"You don't know who I am-"** _

George stalked back towards Matthew, his glare horrendously threatening.

_**"Or all the things I've seen.”** _

George twitched as memories flashed through his disturbed mind.

_**"So take your final dose, my one last treat- "** _

George stopped in front of Matthew and quickly raised the axe up into the air, all the muscles in his arms tensing.

_**“-while you try to scream!"** _

George swung the axe down, Matthew shutting his eyes one last time. A splitting crack entered the room as the blade entered Matthew’s head, a horrible but rewarding feeling of pleasure entering George’s body. He pulled the axe out and swung it back down.

Blood splattered over his body once more, not like he already had enough of that over him. The screams of the innocent no longer affected him, all of his sanity taken from him because of one, silly, selfish act.

George unlodged the axe from Matthew’s head, clumps of his brain sticking on to the edge of the blade. He simply dropped it on the limp body, not wanting to look at it any more.

“Please…” George muttered, clutching his head in his hands. “Is that enough, is that enough people? Can you forgive me?”

.

.

.

No response.

George made his way over to the small bloodied body stored in the corner of his trashed bedroom– it was a child’s body.

He knelt down next to it, staring deep into those warm, brown eyes.

“Ava…” George softly spoke.

“Was that enough?”

.

.

.

 

~~no~~

“W-why not?”

~~there’s still one person left~~

“Who?”

~~you~~

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't get it- George accidently killed Ava and went mad and killed everyone else
> 
> that's it really I just love the song Your Escape


End file.
